Lost
by Reflectedd
Summary: Kim feels like she's alone, she tries to fill the void but somehow she still feels lost without the one that got away. KIGO
1. Lost

She stumbled into her apartment after fumbling with her keys. A pale arm grabbed her, stopping her from falling. She turned around, her red mane spraying over her flushed cheeks.

The redhead's guest smiled at her, even drunk she was cute. She leaned down and kissed the ex teen hero. Feeling her velvety soft lips on her own, she went for the hem of the redhead's shirt. Kim quickly put get hands over her pale companion's and pulled away, panting slightly.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," she all but ordered, pressing her lips against the taller woman again.

Stumbling through the apartment, not breaking contact, they made it to the bedroom.

Kim pulled on the long black tresses, forcing her counterpart's head to go back, exposing her neck. She latched on, sucking and biting at the newly exposed skin. The drunken redhead maneuverd the pale woman's shirt off with surprising ease before shoving her onto the bed.

Taking a few seconds to take in the view, loving that her bed buddy had not worn a bra, she proceeded on climbing on top of the pale woman, attaching herself to a nipple.

She stopped for a moment, panting heavily.

"You alright, hon?" The woman asked, noticing the teen in some sort of distress.

Kim then leaned over the bed and puked the alcohol she had ingested earlier that night. After about a minute or two she passed out on top of her bed mate.

"Fuck Kim. What the fuck. The shit I put up with." Cursed the pale woman as she pulled herself from under the surprisingly heavy redhead. As she was sitting on the other side of the bed, as to avoid the vomit, she dug into Kim's pocket and took her wallet.

"If I'm not going to get a fuck out of this I might as well get some cash," she mumbled to herself while pulling out 57 dollars and shoving it in her pocket while tossing the wallet back on the bed. She put her shirt back on and decided to check if Kim was okay. She checked her pulse, and her breathing which seemed to be fine, so she turned her head to the side, to make sure she didn't drown in her own puke if she threw up on the bed, and to tie her hair so it wouldn't get significantly more disgusting by the time she woke up. With that she left the apartment.

Kim woke up to her alarm clock, a pounding headache, and the smell of vomit. She got up to go to shower and stepped in her own puke, oh gross, just what I need right now, she thought.

She walked to the on suite bathroom when her stomach decided it would be good to keep throwing up. When she was feeling better, she brushed her teeth and took a quick shower and walked back to her room naked.

Before changing into some house clothes, she decided to clean up her floor and change her sheets, silently cursing the birds as she did so. She changed into some black sweatpants and a red tee shirt. Taking her wallet and phone with her she left the room.

Walking into the living room/dining room, really it was small table three steps away from the couch, to find a plate of bacon and toast with a glass of water, bottle of Tylenol and a note.

She took some of the Tylenol and read the note while eating the mysterious meal, it was cold but she wasn't going to complain, and she wasn't in the mood to go warm it up.

"Sorry K.P., had to pick up Yori from the airport today, early morning flight and all! Almost forgot about it actually. Anyways. I made you breakfast, and left the Tylenol out for you. I guess you had a long night, we got there at the same time but you came home three hours after me. I saw someone leaving when I got up to get ready, but I'll talk about that later, tiger! Haha, I crack myself up. Okay it's getting late, gotta go.

PS I'm bringing back Bueno Nacho so don't eat too much today!"

She smiled at the note, Ron would grow up but he'd never really mature. It was one of his quirks.

Deciding to lie down for a bit she went over to the couch. It was the day after her last exam of the year. She just finished her second year at university, studying biomedical engineering. This way she could keep both her parents happy and still help people. She got out of the hero biz after high school, slowly weaning herself off it so she could focus on her career. She took the odd mission here and there but only during breaks, it kept her in good shape and busy during her off time.

As she was starting to doze off on the couch she heard a meow from the top of the couch, and saw a black cat staring at her. She stared back in the battle of wills, and then wondered how it even got in. She sat up briefly to look around, the cat winning their battle and jumping onto her lap, noticing the back door open she laid back down and chalked it up to Ron opening it so the house wouldn't smell weird in case Kim woke up even later.

"We'll I guess it's just me and you for a while, Kitty," and tried to pet its head but it hissed at her. She decided to just leave the cat and it curled up into her lap again. Not knowing what to do, she just stayed on her back and decided to take a nap until Ron came back home with Yori.

She woke up to something digging into her stomach and a high pitched scream. Groaning, she tried to get the cat off her stomach and was glad that it jumped off her when she bent forward.

"When did we start bringing evil cats home K.P.!?" Ron practically yelled in fear while bracing against the front door. He didn't want to get any closer to the cat. It had shown its displeasure with him as soon as he got in, and he was not too fond of it himself.

"Come on Ron, it's not like it's a monkey," she joked with him as she got off the couch and gathered the cat in her arms. It hissed at her as she went to pick it up but curled into her as soon as she got it into her arms. "It's just a cat. Plus, I didn't even bring it in here. You're the one who left the balcony door open; I think it's a stray." She then let the cat out on the balcony; "if it got up, it could get down" was her logic. She noticed how dark it was now compared to when she went to sleep.

"Yeah, well, no one wants to smell alcohol puke at 5 in the morning."

Kim smiled sheepishly as she walked back to the living room, "Well, my bad." Then she ran over to Yori, who was being all but ignored during the cat exchange. "Enough about me! Yori is here. Let's welcome Yori!" She said with a bit of resentment in her voice as she hugged the ninja. Sure she had broken up with Ron last year, but that didn't mean that she had to be completely happy that he moved on within the week. She was pretty sure Ron wanted to keep it a secret for a bit but the walls are thin.

"Ah Kim-chan! It has been a long time since we have seen each other. A whole year since I have been to America." She smiled at the redhead and embraced her back.

"So K.P. who was the hot mama from last night? It looked like you know who." Ron commented; trying to change the subject, knowing that Kim wasn't all too fond of his girlfriend.

"If it looked like her maybe it was her," Kim pointed out, she then checked her wallet and groaned. "But obviously it wasn't because I'm out 60 bucks." Shaking it upside down to prove that there was no money. "It was probably Michelle then, I guess she didn't take too lightly to me throwing up and ruining her night. I don't even remember coming home." She flopped on the sofa and patted the seat next to her, and Ron and Yori joined her.

"That's fine because I bought Bueno Nacho! So dinners on me." Ron grinned ear to ear. One thing he would never grow out of was his obsession with the food like substance that is Bueno Nacho.

"I just can't believe she would do that. Well I guess I can. But still, come on. Who robs the person their going to fuck?"

"Kim, come on. It is Michelle. And you do have a habit of doing girls that look like her."

"None of the guys you do are ever like her though, it's weird. Maybe you just miss her, it has been three years since you've seen her."

"Ron-kun makes a good point, absents makes the heart grow fonder." Yori interjected.

"Oh God Ron, you told her!?"

"What was the Ron man supposed to do? Your sex life is just so interesting to talk about."

"My lack of one you mean? I sleep with a couple people and you're talking like in the village whore."

"Not even, Kim! And lack my ass. You've slept with 6 guys and a dozen girls. And those are the ones I know about." Ron retorted triumphantly, as if he had won the discussion. "And I never said you were a whore, you're just... Having your fun. Testing the waters. Finding yourself. Whatever you want to call it."

Kim huffed, she had not had Ron's luck with dating, eventually she just conceded to sleeping with people because, to her, relationships weren't meant for her.

Sure, she wasn't fond of Yori but she envied her to an extent. She was in a relationship with a good guy, albeit Ron, and they seemed to be in love. She had something like that with Ron once but when they went to college and lived together for a while, she knew it wasn't working out. His super laid back attitude didn't work for her since she would always be the one cleaning and fixing things he broke. They ended up fighting constantly because she would try and get him to clean up and he just didn't want to, he'd rather play video games and cook.

He worked with Yori though; he always seemed to want to be a better person for her, cleaning up after himself whenever she was around. Kim had noticed that the last summer she was here she basically only had to clean up after herself, and maybe do the dishes here and there.

They talked for the rest of the night before the couple retired to their bedroom. Kim stayed in the living room to clean a bit before going to the balcony. She sat down at the small table out there. The cat was lazing on the table, again she tried petting it and it hissed.

"Fiiiine. Damn. Not even the cat likes me today." She huffed in her chair. She took out a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket and decided she needed a smoke after fiddling with the lighter. It was a dirty habit she picked up closer to the end of her and Ron's relationship; it helped her cope with the stress.

"You know, kitty, I don't know what I'm even doing anymore."

She took a drag from the cigarette. She sighed as she exhaled.

"I feel so lost."


	2. Alone

She looked out at the night sky, it was dark, a few stars but you couldn't see much because of the light pollution. Go City was a big city after all, nothing like Middleton.

She ashed her third cigarette and decided to light another one. "Who would have thought that doing less would give me more stress," she mused to the cat, but, in reality, it was mostly to herself. "I kind of miss never having time for anything other than schoolwork, cheer leading and missions. Kind of reminds me of how alone I am, then and now; back in high school I basically only talked to my foes, well if you don't count Ron and Monique. Guess that's why I was always kinda close to her, when ya' think about it."

She took a drag of her cigarette, and tried to pet the cat again. She exhaled as it hissed quietly at her. She figured she was getting somewhere with it because the cat no longer got up to hiss at her. It just laid there now and hissed.

"Three hours later and you still hate me," she smiled, "everyone loves Kim Possible." She laughed darkly at the stupidity of it all. The one person who she wants to like her left her saying that they couldn't stand her.

She tried dating other people. Men. Women. Older. Younger. Well younger could only go so far considering she was barely 20 herself. Either way, nothing seemed to work. Kim always felt like there was something missing, something off about her relationships. Most of them complained that she never had time for them between school and missions. Maybe they were right, she wasn't putting enough time into her relationships but why should she have to? She should be able to do everything she needed and wanted to do without having to compromise too much, she liked going on missions and she didn't want to just give that up for just anyone. Maybe that was the issue. She saw these people as just anyone and not a potential life partner. Oh well, she thought, I'm young. I've for time.

"Maybe I should start doing missions again, especially since she was on summer break now." She said aloud while on the tangent of missions. There was nothing to stop her now, no relationships, no school.

She had stopped going on a lot of missions during her first year of school, trying to keep up with her studies and her boyfriend. Ron wanted out of missions after one mishap where he injured his "mixing hand" as he called it, so they went on significantly less missions after that. Kim would have done anything to make their relationship work, but by the end of it she knew that they were just too different to work out.

After they had broken up, she had poured all her free time into her missions, trying to fill her time and the void in her that seemed to be gnawing away at her being. The gnawing that still continued to this day; at least the alcohol, sex and cigarettes relieved her, even if it was only temporary.

She heard footsteps from inside the apartment. She quickly ashed her cigarette and threw the ashtray over the rail in a panic. No one knew she smoked and she'd like to keep it that way. In a rush she rubbed the cat over her shirt, while it hissed and clawed in annoyance and resentment, in hopes that it would mask the smell a bit; dirty cat versus cigarettes, dirty cat would seem to win in her logic. Popping some mints in her mouth walked back in the apartment.

"Hey K.P. you're still awake; did you hear anything?" He grinned sheepishly, shamelessly walking around in his boxers.

She laughed at him, he had grown up, matured even. He was more toned then ever now, Yori was really drilling the ninja into him; but alas, deep down, he was always going to be the same old goofy Ron.

"I didn't hear anything. I was on the balcony. Talking to the cat all night" she smiled at him.

"Bombdigity, awesome. So you want anything to eat? I was getting a midnight snack. Some bacon and eggs or something. I feel breakfast-y." He asked as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Yeah I could go for something to eat. But how about you just cut me a mango and we'll call it a day, I'm not in the mood for anything fancy oh great chef Ron," she replied, bowing ironically at him. He was an amazing up and coming chef but she still feared the things he would make some days.

"I'm going to take a shower, I feel dirty from sitting outside for some long. Go City air and all." Said Kim as she left, Ron just nodded at her. He figured it was because she was smoking again. He noticed it when they broke up. She was out a lot and took a lot of random showers, so he had checked her pockets one night, to make sure she wasn't doing drugs he told himself at the time, and he found the cigarettes, but he never actually saw her smoke. Not even once, so he assumed she'd tell him what was going on eventually, since at the time they weren't exactly on good terms. But even now, a year later she hadn't said anything to him, he thought she had stopped but that wasn't the case.

He sighed. He missed his best friend, she wasn't the same since their breakup. She drank and went out clubbing a lot more, and she wasn't even legal. Most of her drinks were free when she went out clubbing though, she commanded the attention of men and women alike. She usually got in with a fake ID Wade rigged up for them for a mission once before. Ron felt like she was just on a self-destructive path now.

He needed to find her for Kim. No one else kept up with Kim like she did. As much as he hated her, they were perfect together. Kim needed someone high energy yet lazy when she was up for lounging.

As Ron finished cooking, Kim came out of the washroom in a pair of green basket ball shorts and a red sports bra.

"Kim. I think we should talk."

"Oh no, those are never good words," she grinned, they're the same ones she used on him way back when. "So, what's the sitch'?" She sat at the small table and started eating the mango Ron had cut for her with a fork.

"I was wondering what you were going to do in the summer? You've got a lot of free time now that your exams are done." He said while stuffing his mouth with bacon.

"I think I'm going to start doing missions full-time again. I kind of miss them and I already talked to Wade about it."

"And when you're not on missions?" He insisted.

"Same thing I do normally? Study a bit so I'm good for next year and party a bit. Maybe I'll visit Mo, we haven't talked much since we all moved." She replied with a bit of a questioning tone, she didn't know where this was going.

He put his large hand over her petite one and sighed, "look, Kim, I'm just worried about you. You stay out 'til god knows when, you bring home different people every time you go out and you drink 'til you black out. I just don't think it's good for you."

"Ron, what the fuck do you care what I do?" She pulled her hand away and had to stop herself from slapping him. "You barely noticed what was going on when we were dating, constantly saying we were fine, and now you're telling me in basically living my life wrong? Yeah you have a girlfriend and for once in your life you're getting good grades, congrats. You're winning life. You're happy with that life and that's good for you, but that doesn't work for me, I will live my life the way I want it and you can suck it." And she stood up and went to her room. Slamming her door on the way. He sat there rather dumb struck for a while, he had no clue where that came from. Pent up anger? He guessed.

"Well that could have gone a lot better."

Kim was fuming when she got to her room, she flopped onto her bed. What right does he have to tell me how to live my life, she though, I just enjoy going out more than he does and I have all the freedom I want because I'm not tied down to a significant other like he is. He's just upset that he can't live his life without asking for Yori's permission first so he puts mine down. He's just jealous of me, she concluded internally.

In actuality, she was jealous of him, she wanted to settle down. Sure she loved to party and she loved the attention but sometimes it was too much. She always did come from humble roots and at the end of the day she just wanted to find someone she could come home to, to cuddle with, to enjoy the simple things.

She sighed; maybe I'm just meant to be alone, she thought, maybe I should apologize to Ron too, he didn't deserve that.

She got up and went back to the space that they called the dining room to look for Ron, she assumed he'd still be eating. To her surprise he wasn't there, but then again it was pretty early in the morning, he probably went back to sleep.

She shrugged, "Guess I'll just apologize in the morning," and she went to the fridge to get some water before going to bed but as soon as she opened the door, her kimmunicator beeped. She pulled it from her sports bra and answered.

"What's the sitch'?" She grinned.

"Hey Kim! I know you only told me about starting up missions this morning but Dr. Drakken's up to something, I'm getting way weird power readings from an old lair."

"Totally fine, Wade. I'm on it!"

"Ride'll be outside in 5." And with that she logged off, chugging a Red Bull from the fridge, she changed into her mission outfit and ran out the door.

She yelled in excitement as she jumped from the plane. Free falling was one of the best parts of saving the world.

She swore under her breath as she opened the parachute a little later than she should have and tumbled onto the ground. "Maybe I'm getting rusty."

She got up and dusted off. Running for the lair she scaled the building, ducking into one of the vents.

"You would think after all these years he would think to get regular sized vents." She mused to herself while crawling to the main lab. After some navigating she found Drakken and vaulted down from the vents.

"Dr. Drakken! When will you give it up?"

"Kim Possible!? How did you get in!?" He yelled in surprise, "Henchmen! Attack!"

"Wow, springing for Hench Co. henchmen finally? What changed Dr. D?" Asked Kim as she somersaulted passed a few of the henchmen and palm striking a few in the jaws.

"After that one job after our pardons Shego left me and I had money to spend on other things since I didn't have to pay for her services anymore." He replied as he mounted some sort of ray device. "Now taste my new destructor canon!"

Kim yelped as she ducked and spin kicked some of the henchmen away. "Don't you care if you hit your own people!?" She yelled as she dodged some more blasts.

"They're not my people anymore. Hench Co will replace them if anything happens when you show up, it's in they contract, it's called the "Possible Clause"." He replied as he laughed maniacally, firing off more shots at the same time.

"Is it just me or did he get more crazy since the last time I saw him." Kim muttered to herself while dodging.

She was ducking and weaving past the laser blasts and saw that it was going to hit one of the henchmen right in the chest. I'm going to regret this aren't I, she thought to herself as she dived toward the henchman, trying to save the poor guys life.

She gritted her teeth to stop from yelling in pain as the laser grazed her arm, burning her flesh in the process.

"Okay Drakken, this has gone on long enough and I don't even see a take over the world scheme here." Kim jumped from a couple crates and flipped onto Drakken's shoulders.

"I am no longer into the world dominating scene. I just want to get rid of you! I'm certain you're the reason my Shego left me!" He yelled as he tried to get her off her shoulders.

She flipped back and put him in a chokehold, "Pffft, like she was ever yours!" She spat at him in disgust as he turned a little more blue before he passed out. She threw him out of his destructor canon and tied him up and called Wade.

"Hey Wade. Ride?" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. The anger was still evident in her features.

"Outside. GJ is going to give you a ride back." As he finished the wall blasted open and a bunch of GJ agents swarmed in.

"Kimberly." Dr. Director said as she walked up to face her.

"Betty." She replied tersely.

"It's good to see you back in the game, Miss Possible. Have you considered my offer?" Dr. Director asked as she traced her finger up Kim's face.

She scowled and grabbed Dr. Directors hand. "Betty. We've had this conversation before, it was a one time thing and I'm not joining GJ to be your little -"

"Yeah, you're saying that now, but wait 'til you need a favor. Anyways, Kimberly, we've got Drakken now so you can just pick a plane and go home." She cut her off and waved her off as she brushed past her.

Her scowl deepened as she watched her walk off. She stomped off towards a plane. "Go City. Now." She practically yelled at the pilot before going to the back and strapping in.

She sighed. "Yeah. Definitely meant to be alone."


	3. Forgotten

I don't understand why I was so angry. It was pretty irrational of me, man, I'm such a jerk, Kim thought as she walked up the stairs to her apartment.

She sighed, something she had been doing a lot of lately. She opened the door and walked through the apartment. The door was unlocked mainly because who would attack the home of Kim Possible, her sidekick and a ninja, their address was basically public knowledge because of the paparazzi. They had become pretty famous after the whole lowardian thing, a lot of interviews and photo shoots, even the odd gala invitation. Now they only took pictures of Kim when she went out clubbing since Ron was basically out of the hero scene.

Her eyes were closed from exhaustion as she walked through the apartment, making her way to the couch where she loved to take naps. She had long since memorized the apartments layout.

She flopped down on the couch and shot right back up as she heard a girlish yelp and figured she didn't just land on a throw cushion.

She had landed on Ron's manly bits and she watched him, trying not to laugh, as he clutched his crotch and groaned. She got up and got him a bag of frozen peas. She handed them to him, still stifling the urge to burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Ron." She said as she sat down beside him.

He groaned again, "yeah, ya should be Kim! Look at me. Crotch peas! What a waste."

She giggled and patted his crotch peas, "that's not what I meant," she smiled softly, "for this morning. I was a total jerk, way out of line, and for that I'm apologizing."

"It's alright K.P. I know you're probably just going through something I can't understand." He paused and looked away from her, "I know things haven't been the same since we broke up, even if we have been acting like its fine. Things change. We grow up. But I still want to be friends."

Kim sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, I know Ron. Remember when we were graduating, we were so afraid of change but here it is, and we're facing it. You know what I remember the most about that, we were so nervous about it but we said nothing would change and we'd go through it together. I think... I think that's why I've been holding everything in, I just don't want anything to change between us, even if we broke up, I still want to be your best friend."

He put his arm around her shoulder. "Good, K.P. 'cause I want to be your best friend too," and they laughed a bit together before Kim spoke up again.

"You know Ron, I'm sorry for how I've been acting the past year; I can't say I regret my decisions because damn if I didn't have fun most of the time," she grinned a bit, "but I do regret that I never told you what was going on and that I never took into consideration what my actions might be doing to you."

He squeezed her tightly. "I learned to sleep with earplugs, you're a screamer," he chuckled.

She blushed and pushed him lightly, "Ron!"

"Hahah, come on Kim, relax. I don't hold anything against you, just tell me what's wrong."

She stiffened and looked down at the floor, "Well, I'm not too sure myself. It's just that ever since we broke up I've kind of felt this... I'm not sure how to put it into words, like something was missing, a void, just... In my life you know? The wild nights took it off my mind. I just needed something to occupy myself and it worked wonders. But sometimes it just feels like I'm missing part of myself."

Ron stood up and took Kim's hand, pulling her up with him, then hugged her.

"You know the Ronster's always here for you."

She hugged him back, "I know." Squeezing him once before letting go she took a step back and smiled at him. "My feet are cold," she grinned, "pick up your crotch peas and lets have breakfast."

"Uh Kim, it's like 6pm at night, you were gone all day."

She groaned, "Man, that mission really took it out of me. Well, lets get dinner then. My treat, where's Yori by the way?"

"You know I don't turn down a free meal. And she's doing some research tonight, ninja talk for stalking someone. She's going to be back by the morning."

They got changed and left for the night.

A few weeks had passed and Kim was feeling better, reassured that her best friend was still there for her. She had spent almost all of her days on missions, and she would hang out with Ron and Yori during her free time.

Currently she was lying down on Yori's lap, reading one of 3rd year text books as Yori watched TV and Ron napped on the recliner.

"Kim," Yori spoke up abruptly, causing Kim to drop her book on her face.

"Ron and I have been talking, he does not want to bring it up but we believe you should go find her. It may help with your emotions. All is not clear to you and it can cause more pain than you believe bearable."

Kim sighed, "Her," sitting up she put her book down. "Maybe you guys are right." With that she got up and went to her room.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," spoke Ron as he looked over to Yori.

"Were you not just sleeping?"

"Eh, I thought there'd be a cat fight," he shrugged and turned over, going back to sleep.

Kim sat on her bed, staring at her kimmunicator. She had her number; scratch that, she had a number. She was contemplating whether or not to call it.

She tossed the device onto her bed as she got up and went to her closet. Digging out something to wear, other than her basketball shorts and tank tops, she settled for some loose skinny dark blue jeans, a red tee shirt and a light blue zip up sweater. I don't have to be fancy, she thought.

All of a sudden Kim heard a familiar chuckle come from her left. She turned quickly and readied herself for a fight, half expecting someone to drop down and kill her and half expecting snippy quips about her small tits.

She sighed and relaxed, I'm going crazy, she thought as she picked up her kimmunicator and wallet then walked to the window. Looking out she contemplated her actions. If she went through with this then there was no looking back, no hope if things didn't go her way. If there was some sort of higher power at work here then they must be having a good ol' laugh at her love life.

She jumped out her window and jumped into the building beside her's roof then went down the emergency escape.

She called a number on her kimmunicator and next thing she knew she was going through a pressurized tube.

"Kim Possible, long time no see," a cheery secretary standing in front of her said as she came to her feet.

"Vanessa! I can't believe you're still working for the old bat," she replied with a grin and a hug, she was a small Indian woman, not much older than Kim, with curly hair wearing a skirt suit.

"It pays well, what can I say. And she's not that bad, really." She hugged back slightly before going back to her desk. "Should I tell her that you're here?" She questioned as she sat down.

"Nah, lets keep it a surprise," Kim winked while she walked to the solid steel door.

"Okay then; you're lucky, she's just doing some paper right now."

"Thanks Nessa, I'll see you sometime soon maybe?" She gave a coy grinned before she turned and went into the office, leaving the now blushing secretary alone.

She closed the door quietly as she walked in, keeping her hand on the knob and leaning back on the door.

"I need a favour. I need some information."

"Vanessa," she paged her secretary without looking up from her paperwork, "put a memo out that I'm not to be disturbed for the rest of the day, no matter what and you can take the rest of the day off."

Kim looked at the woman, steeling herself for what was going to come.

"I told you that you'd need me, Kimberly," Betty said as she looked up, leaning back in her chair.

"Look. I'm just looking for some information, Betty. I don-"

"Shut it Kimberly. You know the price. Now you can come over here or you can walk out that door." Her single eye glared at the red head, forcing her decision to come rather quickly.

Kim quickly walked over to the brunette's side, staring at the floor. Betty turned to face her, she uncrossed her legs and places her arms on the armrest, leaning back slightly in her desk chair.

"So are you going to stand there or are you going to start?"

Kim arched an eyebrow and frowned "Shouldn't you take your ow-"

"Get on your knees and do it yourself," Betty interrupted forcefully.

Kim dropped to her knees and swallowed her pride. She took hold of Betty's belt and unfastened it, she raised her hips to help the process along. Pulling down everything in one motion, the redhead positioned herself between the older woman's centre.

The last time she had been here it had been on much more pleasant terms. She had always loved a woman in power or someone with power, she loved to be dominated in a sense, it was probably because she 'could do anything' so people were usually submissive with her and went along with whatever she wanted, it didn't help that her natural Kim-ness made her want to take that control and run with it. When there was someone who could challenge her, she loved it. It probably wasnt the best thing, and it was probably why she ended up dating losers and douche bags, but at least they were fun in bed. Betty on the other hand wasn't in it for dating, she just wanted to be pleasured on her days off. The first time she just had Kim in her office for an after mission briefing, next thing Kim knew she was pinned to the door, making out with the head of Global Justice. The second time Vanessa had walked in while she was being fucked senseless on the chair she was kneeling in front of now.

Kim trailed her fingertips down Betty's thighs, and then up again. She grabbed the brunette's toned ass and forced her hips towards her face but stopped an inch shy of her lips. The GJ leader grunted in displeasure, she wasn't used to being man handled and not getting something out if it. Kim breathed out lightly and pressed her lips to the older woman's clit. Betty groaned in pleasure as Kim did her thing, she loved when someone knew how to eat a woman out and damn did Kim know, men were so useless at these things, she concluded years ago.

"Fuuuuuuck, yesssssss," Betty hissed as she roughly took the redhead and shoved her head down more. Kim grabbed the ends of the chair to stabilize herself, she could feel that the older woman was close and that her ordeal was almost over but then she felt herself being lifted. Betty took her under her arms and threw her onto the desk. She unlocked her bottom drawer with a key from around her neck and pulled out a 6inch pink dildo and harness, something she found out the redhead liked during one of their overzealous interrogations.

Betty loved to see the cheerleader underneath her, it was a power trip. Removing the younger woman's pants and panties in one motion she fastened the harness on and stared at Kim who just looked back at her, a slight grin plastered on her face. She wanted it, no matter how resilient she was when they first started.

Betty positioned the tip of the dildo at Kim's opening, making slow up and down motions, teasing the redhead and awing at the girls sopping wet snatch in front of her. She plunged the phallus into the cheerleader and watched as she gasped and moaned, she relished in the sight. She started thrusting, picking up speed as she got accustom to the motions.

Leaning down Betty pushed her chest flush against the smaller woman, she licked and sucked on her neck, biting down now and the to hear the redhead moan, to feel to squirm beneath her and to mar the pale skin with her own mark.

Kim struggled beneath Betty as the trusting continued, she wanted to take control but the brunette was having none of that. She wrapped her legs around the elder officer's back, forcing Betty in more, and matched her motions.

Betty moaned into the redhead's neck and slammed harder into the redhead a few more times. She had already been close before they started and thrusting in the redhead took her over the edge.

Kim on the other hand was close but with Betty slowly stopping she was losing it. She thrusted her own hips into Betty's, she took her by the neck and forced her down, whispering for her to keep going.

Betty, trying to catch her breath carried on the best she could, slowly working her way up to a manageable, enjoyable pace.

Kim groaned, she was enjoying it but she wanted more. She needed more. She grabbed Betty by the shoulders and three her into the chair they were on earlier and mounted her, slipping her legs between the armrest loops and pushing forward, causing the chair to go back and giving Kim better access. Betty grabbed her ass and helped her with her motions.

She gasped as she came, grunting as the base of the dildo made contact with her skin. She breathed heavily, resting her head on her shoulder, snaking her arms under Betty's uniform, feeling for more skin as she came down from her euphoric state.

Clawing at the older woman's back she breathed into her ear, "do I get my information now?"

Betty scowled, almost growling in annoyance, she lifted Kim up and dropped her back down, to hear her moan one last time.

"Top drawer of Vanessa's desk, I figured you'd be looking for the information for months, I've had it prepared," she said as she kneaded the redhead rear end.

"And how come Wade could never find this information that you've had for months?" She questioned, grinding her pelvis into the older woman's hands and hips.

"Paper. We, I, kept this off the system so no one could find it. Specifically so you couldn't find it. I saw how things left off, it was (94 the best... for the both of you."

"Ho-"

"Surveillance cameras, dear," she interrupted before she could even ask her question. "She's probably forgotten about you anyways."

Kim growled and got up, looking at Betty's face, watching the smug grin on her face as she stepped away, the only thing she could do to stop herself from slapping the agent. She put on her pants and slipped on her sneakers that had somehow slipped off when her pants came off.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Kimmie?" Mocked Betty.

Kim frowned, "Keep them. It's the last time this is going to happen. You might as well keep a souvenir," commented the redhead as she walked out the steel door, slamming it for effect more than actual anger. She had already figured Betty would do something like this, it was one of the reasons she didn't join GJ when they asked. Betty wasn't to be trusted, she was more cunning than people gave her credit for, Kim was pretty sure she was some sort of sociopath, it was the only logical way she could run an operation like GJ.

She sighed as she pulled out the large green file.

She pulled out her kimmunicator and beeped Wade,

"Hey, Kim, what's up? Find anything?" Asked Wade as his face appeared on the screen.

"Yeah Wade, I did," she said holding up the folder. "I've got coordinates. You got a ride?"

"Send them to me and there'll be one in ten minutes," he smiled and logged off.

She sent him the coordinates and walked out of the GJ headquarters.

"Here I come, consequences be damned. I will find you," she announced to the world as she walked away from the base, a plan already forming in her head, "I will not be forgotten."


	4. Shego

"Are you sure about this, Kim?" Wade asked.

"I have to do this. I have to find her, I have to find myself." She replied before pocketing her kimmunicator and jumping out the plane she was on. She dived head first into the ocean, and swam to shore of a remote island.

She walked up the shore and dropped to her knees. After taking off her safety equipment she threw it to the side and lied down on the sand. She stared up at the stars and clouds, gingerly rubbing her arm where Drakken had hit her the other day.

Maybe he's right, she thought, maybe I did take her away from him. Maybe she was never mine to begin with.

Kim laid there for a while, thinking back to all the fights, all the teasing, all the mixed signals, and all the innuendos. The next thing she knew the she was staring up at a clear blue sky and warm sun. She stared at the sky, still contemplating what she was going to do but an explosion to her left interrupted her thoughts, sand sprayed in her face. She sat up quickly and a green energy blast went by her.

"Shit," Kim swore, "that nearly hit my face!"

"That was the point, Kimmie," replied a shadow from behind the settling cloud of dust, wearing a black bikini.

"Shego!" Shouted Kim as she got to her feet and into a defensive stance, "I just want to talk,"

A right hook to the stomach, evaded, a palm strike to the jaw, blocked, right elbow strike to the temple, blocked, left palm strike to the stomach, hit, left swing kick to the side, hit and tumble.

"You're getting slow, pumpkin," Shego smirked as Kim got back up.

"I just want to talk! Please!" Kim pleaded as she got to her feet, again taking a defensive stance.

Left palm strike to the shoulder, "No!," evaded, left foot hook on the right foot, stumble, right hook to the jaw, "I told you," hit and tumble, plasma fist hovering over the neck, "I never want to see you again!"

"Why can't we just talk? After everything, all the fights, all the taunting, all the innuendos, why can't we talk now!?" Kim screamed at her face.

"Because you're disgusting," she replied calmly, getting up and smashing her foot into Kim right calf, Kim screamed in pain. It wasnt hard enough to break but enough to maybe crack, all Kim knew was that it hurt like a bitch. Tears welled up in her eyes as she lay there, clenching her teeth, trying to ignore the pain. She tried to get up but her leg was hurting too much so she just lied there, tears streaming down her face, cursing at herself for what just happened.

Kim crawled over to the water slowly, hoping the cold water would sooth the stinging she felt in her bone. Taking off her sweater, she used it as a pillow and tried to relax a little.

Her kimmunicator beeped and Wade's face appeared with a concerned look to it.

"Kim, are you okay? It shows that you haven't moved from your vicinity in 12 hours," he questioned.

"Yeah Wade, everything's fine," she replied. Wade noticed a sad tone to her voice, "did you find Shego?"

Kim visibly winced, it was as if someone bad physically slapped her, "yeah... She found me. She wasn't to happy. I think she bruised my bone, trying to get me to leave her alone. Can follow if I can't walk," she smiled.

Wade gave her a quizzical look, wondering why his friend was smiling at the fact that she couldn't walk. "That doesn't sound to okay to me,"

"No big, it's in cold water. Should be good to go in about an hour. I'll find her again. We'll talk."

"Should I send in some help? Call Ron or even GJ?"

"Naaaah." She had a goofy, lop sided grin on her face, "I'm good Wade, relax a little. It's the first time in almost three years that I've seen her. Maybe she's just a little surprised. She was always a punch first think later kind of person."

"Okay Kim," he replied, "but if I don't hear back from you in 24 hours I'm going to call GJ,"

"You rock, Wade," she said before log giving off, but before pocketing the device she set an alarm for two hours, she would take a nap and hope her leg felt better when she woke up.

She smiled and thought, closing her eyes, At least she called me pumpkin. That's a start. I'll convince her to talk to me.

Two hours later she got up an stretched. Her jeans were soaking wet but at least her leg was feeling better, it was numb to the touch but at least it didn't hurt to walk anymore. She went to her equipment bag she tossed earlier and pulled out a pair of short shorts and changed before walking in the direction that Shego had gone to.

Soon enough she found a beach house, there was a green beach chair and black umbrella, a few novels and magazines scattered around. It had to be Shego's. Jogging up to the door she contemplated knocking, and decided against going in at all. She sat on the steps to the beach house, figuring that she would just wait until Shego would talk to her.

She played with the sand, waiting for the green skinned woman for what felt like hours, she was getting more nervous as time went on. Kim started thinking about everything that had just happened, hat if she fled, what if she was really didn't want to see her again, what if that fight was the last time she would ever speak to her, maybe she should have fought back, maybe she should have forced Shego to talk by prolonging the fight, maybe - all of a sudden world went dark for Kim.

While she was having an internal panic Shego had come out of her beach house and watched Kim for a good five minutes before sighing and knocking her in the temple with a potted plant she kept on a small table by the front door.

Walking back into the house she got a pair of her fuzzy handcuffs and went back to Kim's unconscious body, dragging it to the beach and handcuffed her to the railing of the beach house while she went to her beach chair and decided to read for a bit, finishing up The Great Gatsby, while waiting for Kim to wake up. Maybe I should just leave her there, let nerdlinger find her, by then I'll be long gone, thought Shego while opening up her book.

Shego had woken up to yelling, cursing to be precise. She had fallen asleep after she finished her book, Villains Digest just wasn't as interesting when you're no longer trying to take over the world.

She looked over at Kim and smiled, content watching her struggle for now. The redhead seemed to have not noticed her yet, too concerned with her own situation.

Kim was handcuffed with her hands behind her back to the railing of the beach house, Shego had originally put her on her knees but she had stood up when she came too. Shego cleared her throat and Kim looked at her wide eyed, "What the FUCK, Shego! What is this!? I come to talk, I wait so I wouldn't disturb whatever the fuck you were doing and next thing I know I'm handcuffed to a fence?"

Shego smirked, "Wow, Kimmie, that's some salty language," completely ignoring her questions, more concerned about her swearing at the moment.

"Yeah well, people grow up. Now get me out of these."

Shego took Kim's face in her hand, squeezing her cheeks and causing her lips to jut out, "Ah ah ah, Princess, who's the one locked up to the railing? Not me. So I guess I'm calling the shots. First, don't talk unless I ask you a question, second, you better tell the truth. Okay, got it?"

Kim nodded in understanding and Shego let go. "I would have answered anything anyways, all I want to do is talk. Why did you have to knock me out and handcuff me?" Kim asked.

Shego punched Kim in the stomach causing her to cough, "what the fuck!?" Again, Shego punched her in the stomach.

"Tsk tsk, I told you, only speak when I ask you a question. But I'll humor you, I like control and now, with you helpless, not able to move from here, pick up your kimmunicator or even yell for help, thus I am in control. If we had talked on the beach I wouldn't have known if you put some sort of tracking device on me, and you'd have the chance to actually try and hurt me, not that you would have because I am so much better than you, but I couldn't let that happen."

Kim glared at Shego and lunged but was stopped by her restraints, Shego just chuckled.

"So Kimmie, tell me, how'dya find me?"

"Slept with the head of GJ, no big," Kim replied with a grin, throwing the green skinned woman off a bit. Shego whistled in amazement. "Doesn't sound like something you'd do, but you don't seem to be lying, considering how horrible you are at lying." She paced in front of Kim, deciding what to ask next. "Okay. What took you so long to find me? You seem so adamant on taking to me, shouldn't you have done this sooner? Or did it take you two years to get into ol' one eye's pants?" She grinned as she asked.

"I couldn't find you. Wade couldn't find you. GJ didn't have anything in there database on you, I thought you ran. Sleeping with Betty was my last ditch effort to find you. I didn't know if she'd even have anything on you but she hinted something about me owing her a favour. She's actually pretty good in the sack," Kim smirked as Shego glared at her.

"Yeah, like an old stiff like her would be any good," replied Shego as she walked away from Kim. Looking out at he ocean and crossing her wrists behind her back she asked, "so what did you want to talk about. I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again, then I call you disgusting and you come running to my door. Are you daft or do you just not understand English?" She didn't turn back but waited for an answer.

Kim stared at her back, thinking about what to say. "I wanted to talk about us, Shego. I wa-"

"There is no 'us' Kim. Especially now."

"I wanted to show you what you mean to me! I wanted to show you that you're the only one that's my equal. You're rambunctious, you're logical, you're smart, despite what you say you care, you love doing extreme things but you know how to lounge, you... You just know me! I can't explain it but there's just this feeling I get when we fight. Hell I feel it when we're just talking. When we're just near each other. You can't tell me you don't feel it." Kim pleaded her case while struggling with her restraints, she wanted nothing more than for Shego to turn around so she could see her expression.

"I feel nothing. There is nothing there." Shego replied, in crossing her arms, clenching her firsts.

"You're lying, Shego! I know it. On that last mission I kissed you! And you kissed back. We kissed..." She trailed off weakly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It was a mistake." Shego answered evenly, although anger was evident in her voice.

"You're lying Shego, you have to accept that you like me. You can't keep running." Kim pleaded strongly.

Shego's hands lit, plasma engulfing them. She clenched her jaw, "It was a mistake. A simple reaction to an action," she turned around and extinguished her hands, walking slowly up to Kim, "I shouldn't have even there; I only did it to prove to Dr. D that he was wrong and should take his pardon for all it was worth. Use it to do something with his stupid plants. Everything was fine, we fought, we bantered, we did our thing. But you ruined it. You had to go and kiss me. And so what if I kissed back, I also punched you, tried to strangle you with a plasma lit hand then told you I never wanted to see you again. I even told GJ to help me. I actually asked them to hide me, keep me away from society, something they were glad to do mind you, just so I could get away from you." At this point Shego was right in Kim's face, scowling down at her. Kim looked away, not able to face the woman of her dreams.

"You were running from your feelings. Why can't you just admit you like me, that you find me hot, that you want to fuck me silly? Why is it so hard to confront your feelings Shego. Accept that I like you and you like me."

Shego grabbed Kim's forcefully. "Shut up. Why don't you just shut up. Look, okay, I like you! I bloody well like you! Are you happy now?!" She yelled, seething in anger. Kim just grinned at her. Shego shoved her face and walked away again. "I can't do it. I could never be with you. We may be similar but we're still too different and I like you too much to corrupt you. That's why I ran, okay? I'm no good for anyone. Hell, look at me! I'm green for fucks sake. How could anyone like me? How could a goody goody like you ever feel anything for me." She turned around and smiled sadly at Kim. "We can't work out, Kim, it's implausible. I can't blend into society, I'm not good for anything other than thieving and fighting. You though, you could do whatever you want, you have your whole life ahead of you. A life without me. And in the past three years, I've learned to live with that."

"Shego please, I want this to work out. I want you in my life. I need you in my life, somewhere, anywhere in my life. I... I lo... I like you Shego. I really do. I'll join you here on the island. I don't have anything keeping me in the states, I'll stay with you." Kim smiled back at Shego.

Shego walked up to Kim, mere inches away from her. "You couldn't leave your family, your friends," she leaned down to face Kim directly, "your life. I'm sorry but I can't just let you ruin your...life," then she kissed her with as much passion and longing her body could muster. Kim kissed back as much as her restraints allowed, three years of repressed desire put into one kiss. Shego whispered "I'm sorry," as the kiss ended, Kim was about ask why but Shego elbowed Kim in the temple before she got the chance to speak. Staring down at the now unconscious cheerleader she kissed the top of her head and left.


	5. Pleasantries

Thinking back to the last time she saw Shego, twenty years ago, she laughed. It was pretty sad actually, throwing yourself at a woman and her saying that it was better for the both of you if you weren't together. What a load of bull, she thought as chuckled to herself.

After she had been knocked out she had woken up to chopper blades throwing up sand and about 15 GJ agents and Wade out on the beach with her. Wade was uncuffing her and the rest of GJ was searching through the beach house and her supplies. She had answered a few questions but didn't want to stay long.

Kim continued doing missions for the summer and went back to school when the semester started, it had been like that until she finished her bachelor degree. Though she had only stayed in the states because she never thought Shego would leave the states, she had considered doing her masters in another country like she had wanted to do with her bachelors. But she had soon scratched that knowing she was going to work in the US eventually, her masters wouldn't be worth much in the states if it came from somewhere else, sadly. She continued schooling in Go City since they also had a good medical school. After graduating, Ron and Yori got married and moved back to Middleton to open a restaurant with his Naco earnings. Kim had stayed in the apartment by herself with the occasional visit from the cat.

Kim had stayed the top of her class while still partying during her masters, but had quit drinking after she graduated because she was becoming an alcoholic, drinking at home alone while talking to her cat. AA meetings were the only thing keeping her sane while she was in medical school, well that and smoking.

She, like her mother, had become a neurosurgeon after finishing med school and her residency. Following in her mothers footsteps she had so become one of the top surgeons in her field. She had stayed in Go City but frequently visited her parents and had gotten especially close to her mother due to her father had purposely distanced himself from her because of her "life style choices" he said. She learned to live with it, only talking to him on the big holidays and his birthday, she still loved him after all. She didn't see her brothers much anymore because they had left the country for work after they got their , Jim was in Japan creating high tech video games and Tim was in Europe in working with CERN, like her father she only saw them during the big holidays, sometimes only via video conference.

After finishing med school her mother had become her best friend, AA has made her lose touch with most of her friends. Ron and Yori stayed in touch and she saw them whenever she went to Middleton to visit her mother but she still preferred being with her mother.

Whenever she wasnt busy with school or missions she kept her mind off drinking by searching for Shego. For 11 years she had evaded any detection, she was so underground that GJ nor Wade could find her. She had even asked her brothers at one point and they couldn't find her using any of the satellites they had put up.

In the past five years, though, the odd sighting of a green woman walking around different areas of Asia then Europe. In the past year the sightings had migrated to South America and in the past two months it had been in North America, but in Canada and not the USA. 40 sightings in South America and another 54 in Canada. It was as if she was trying to be seen all of a sudden, but whenever she would go and check out the sightings she would always be too late. She was always a few days behind her, though once she hit Canada it seemed that she was only a day or two behind her. It would seem today she was right where she needed to be.

Kim walked into the small Irish bar, it was homey and quaint. She found her at the bar, drinking a pint. Grey hairs staining her ebony locks from behind, but the figure was undoubtedly hers.

She sat down beside the green skinned woman and just ordered a glass of water, the woman beside her scoffed, "You're, what, 40? And you're still the goody goody, not drinking at a bar?"

She pulled the necklace from under her shirt and fiddled with it; it was warm for a Canadian night, she thought when she got dressed, she was wearing a red tee shirt and blue bermuda shorts where as Shego was wearing some black slacks and a green blouse.

Shego noticed the silence and necklace, she nodded and asked "how long?"

"16 years," replied Kim after a bit of silence. All Shego could do was whistle in appreciation. Kim put her AA necklace back in her shirt and took a sip of her water.

"It's been a long time," Kim said, trying to start a conversation, "why come out of hiding after so long?"

"I figured after 20 years you'd give up," she replied, taking a sip of her beer.

Kim chucked too herself, "that's a lie."

"Yeah, you're right." She laughed, "I knew you'd be looking for me, I don't know why but I felt it was finally the right time for us to talk again. I thought if it was meant to be you'd still be looking for me, like the crazy stalker you are," she looked over at Kim for the first time that night, "I just chickened out whenever I thought of you seeing me, it took me five years."

Kim looked at her, she put her hand on her Shego's shoulder, "I understand. I wasn't sure if I could do this; 20 years Shego, I didn't know if it would be the same. But it is, I'm looking at you now and I still get that feeling of excitement and wonder," she smiled at her.

Shego laughed at downed her glass. "You're right." She took the hand that was on her shoulder and kissed her knuckles, "you look beautiful btw, I like what you did with your hair," she said as she used her other hand to brush some of Kim's hair behind her hair.

Kim blushed, "T-thanks, I just cut it a bit, try and look a little professional since I'm a neurosurgeon and all. People say I look a lot like my mom now, my hairs still a bit longer though."

Shego smiled, "following in mama Possible's footsteps in more ways than one?"

"Yeah. Kind of. I was thinking of doing biomedical, I have my masters in it actually, but went to medschool after that and here I am."

"That's good, so that's what you've been doing the past twenty years?"

"Yeah, and searching for you." She replied with a small smile, Shego turned back to her drink so she wouldn't have to look at Kim.

"About that, I... I lied. I know why I finally sat down and let you find me. It was kind of a game at first, you know? I was always wondering if you'd catch up to me, I'm surprised you never did but then again, I never made it easy," she laughed to herself and ordered a glass of scotch, staying silent until it came. She downed the glass as soon as it came and looked over at Kim, "I'm dying."

Kim stared at her before chucking a bit, "yeah, Shego, we all are."

Shego looked down at her empty glass, "No, Kim. Cancer. The radiation from the comet or something about my plasma. I wasn't really listening to the doctors when they told me."

Kim was dumbstruck for a moment, "Oh. Oh God, I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh," she panicked.

"No no. It's alright," replied Shego, ordering another beer.

"So, uh, is that why you came out of hiding?" Kim asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Sort of. I wanted to see everything I missed before I croak," she took a sip of her beer.

"That would explain why you were all over the place," Kim said as the idea raised in her head.

"Yep. That's the reason. I was always hoping you'd find me and join me."

"But I never did find you."

"Like I said, I did make it hard for you," she laughed quietly.

"So... So why now, Shego?"

"I'm dying. At first they said I had until the end of the year but I went back recently, my doctor's said it was getting aggressive. I have 3 months at the latest, and that's pushing it. Realistically it's more along the lines of 2. I just wanted to see you again before... Before I died, Kim," she looked at Kim and smiled sadly.

"Oh. Oh God Shego, oh God," Kim repeated over and over again as she got up and hugged Shego as tight as she could. Shego hugged back as Kim sobbed into her shoulder, "aren't I the one that's supposed to be crying? Dying and all here," she chucked.

Kim pulled back and lightly punched her in the shoulder, giving her a watery smile, "you're still an ass. Should you even be drinking?"

She scoffed, "like breast cancer is going to stop me from drinking."

Kim sat back down, "so what're you going to do now? You've visited everywhere, the states are all you've got left, right?"

Shego laughed, "are you kidding me. I was thinking of spending the next couple months in Canada, it's a nice place, almost like Iceland but more people. I've been a citizen for a while now, actually; free healthcare and they won't call the cops on me," she smiled and took Kim's hand in hers, "I've got a house about three miles from here."

"Five kilometers," Kim interrupted.

Shego smiled, "five kilometers from here. Would you like to come with me?"

"Of course. But only if I drive. I don't know how much you've drank and I'm not here for some murder suicide pact crap."

She handed her the keys to her rental, "it's all yours." She got up and stumbled a bit before Kim caught her, "and how many drinks did you have?"

"Two or three," she smiled innocently, Kim just raised an accusing eye brow, "kegs worth." Kim just laughed as they walked to the car.

"Don't you do anything modestly?" Kim said, pointing at the car, "at least it's not green."

"Hey hey. Don't dis the car. It's a Audi R8 GT. Runs smooth. Only came in silver, it's a rental," Shego defended.

She opened the door and put Shego in slowly, "You know, for someone who can't seem to walk straight you're talking quite well," she pointed out as she buckled her in.

She thought for a minute, "Its all in the mind. Motor functions are something completely different, though. They're harder."

Kim got in the driver seat, "indeed they are, that's why I'm driving." Starting the car she drove to the apartment using Shego's directions.

Kim helped Shego up to the apartment. She finally let go of her when they got in, letting her take off her own shoes.

"You know, your life always surprises me. First it was the super hero thing and now this. Who knew you were Canadian and owned such a ... Sparse... Apartment in the middle of Toronto."

"It's a nice city. Surprisingly expensive, especially for something this small, but nice. Everyone thinks Canada is all nice but you go to the right places, there's huge, HUGE, crime rings. Tried to pick up a couple paintings and was beaten to the punch. Old age," she chuckled, collapsing dramatically on the couch on the right wall of the living room. There wasnt much else, just a huge flat screen on the left wall, a coffee table, green area rug over hardwood floors, black walls, green accent wall on the left.

Leaving a good amount of space, Kim sat down with Shego, "you're not old. You're definitely not old."

"Guess," Shego demanded.

"What?" Kim asked, looking at Shego in confusion.

"Guess how old I am," Shego looked her directly in the eyes.

Kim panicked a bit, "Uh, uhm. 47."

"49" Shego smiled.

"So you were -"

"25, when I started to accept it... That I had feelings for you," Shego interrupted, looking away and turning on the TV.

"And that would make me 17."

"Yep. Just a kid. Now look at you. 41 and a neurosurgeon."

Flipping to some cartoons she put her feet up on the coffee table.

"How things change, my dear, how things change," she said, raising her hand as if she had a glass, in a fake toast.

Kim giggled, "yeah. Things definitely change." There was a lull in the conversation; Kim fidgeted constantly, not knowing what to say but wanting to start something, to hear anything from the green woman.

Unbeknownst to Kim, Shego was looking at Kim through the corner of her eye. She quickly slid over to Kim and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, causing the redhead to jump in her seat slightly.

"I'm cold." Shego said gruffly.

"Sure." Kim giggled, resting her head on Shego's shoulder, "I missed you. I missed you a lot, there wasn't a day that I didn't think about you," she said as she rubbed Shego's thigh.

Shego kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I missed you too," while rubbing Kim's arm comfortingly.

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's waist and kissed her neck.

Shego pulled away slightly, "Look, Kim. As bad as it looks, I didn't invite you here for... That. I don't even know why I asked you here. Maybe you should just call your nerd boy and get a ride , if you're still doing that."

"He bought me a jet actually, self flying. Hacker money, I don't ask, it's a gray world," she got up and walked to the back door, staring st the night sky, "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have expected that, it's just.. It's been 20 years. 20 long years Shego and the first thing that happens is you invite me back to your house. I'm sorry if I got the wrong impression but I didn't have much else to think."

Shego looked down at her feet, "Kim, I know. I shouldn't have, I apologize. Maybe you should just leave." Kim looked over as Shego got up; angry at what was happening, plasma encasing her fists. She yelled, punching the wall.

Kim walked over to Shego and put her hand on her shoulder blade, "No. No Shego. It's been 20 years. I'm not leaving, not for something this.. This stupid."

She turned around and looked at Kim in the face, stared at her eyes, tears welling up in her own. She whispered something inaudible to Kim and then kissed her with as much passion she could muster, tears falling and staining her cheeks. It was a desperate kiss, a kiss that was supposed to show Kim how much she meant to her. Kim seemed to understand and put just as much of herself, her vulnerability, into the kiss.

When it was over Shego pressed her forehead to Kim's, breathing heavily.

Kim smiled up at her, "just don't knock me out this time?" She joked as she wrapped her arms around the green woman's neck. Shego chuckled, placing her hands on Kim's hips, "I make no promises," she replied and kissed her on the nose. Kim hugged her tightly, gently rubbing her face in the crook of Shego's neck, rubbing her eyes before tears could spill over. "You don't understand how long I've waited for this. I just wished it was on better circumstances. I wish... I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you, to at least make up for the time we missed," her voice cracked and she bit her lip, hugging Shego tighter. She hugged back, rubbing her back.

She sighed, as much as she liked Kim, loved feeling her pressed on her like this, she was getting annoyed of all the exuberant displays of emotion, even her own.

She took Kim by the shoulders and snorted, "look at you, you're a mess." Kim sniffled and tried to straighten up her hair in response, "I have a king sized bed," she grinned, wiping away Kim's tears with her thumb, "lets just get some sleep, okay?"

Kim sniffled and hugged her again, "yeah, I'd like that."

Shego picked her up bridal style, causing Kim to yelp in surprise.

She rested her head on the plasma wielding woman, "how come you're not doing chemo or something? I know some of the best doctors in the world, why didn't you come to me sooner?" She whispered in her ear.

"I could buy the best doctors in the world, Kimmie. At first it was never that severe and then it was even going away, said I was cured. But then all of a sudden they were like bam, stage 4, 6 months to live. I wouldn't do radiation, look at me, really, I'm already radioactive," she laughed quietly, "I could have done chemo but I would never cut this gorgeous hair."

Shego put her down on end of the bed then went to her dresser then the washroom to change, "so you knew like three months ago about this and you're only coming to me now?" Kim asked loudly, making sure Shego heard her from the washroom.

She yelled back, "Yeah, I spent a lot of time in the Caribbean. Most of the time I was wasted off my ass, hoping the doctors were wrong. I went back three months later and they just confirmed it."

Kim stayed quiet, not knowing how to take it. She crawled to the pillows on the bed and lied down, hugging the plush green pillows against herself, facing the opposite direction of the washroom. She wanted to cry, letting all the information of today sink in, but she made sure not to. She didn't want to ruin Shego's silk bed sheets after all.

Shego came back in wearing a black tank top and green soccer shorts, "I've got clothes if you wanna change."

Kim shook her head, just wanting to sleep now and forget what was happening, she was happy she had Shego now, after all these years, but the fact that she was going to be on 3 months was killing her, at least when she was hiding it was just Shego avoiding her. Death is so... permanent. No hope of seeing her again.

Shego sat down beside Kim, her back facing her. She noticed the distress radiating off the redhead so she slid down and put her arm around the girl, hoping it would calm her down. Noticing that it wasn't doing anything she pulled the redhead flush against her body and rubbed her abdomen through her shirt. Kim seemed to calm down and Shego felt adventurous, despite her words earlier, she slid her hand under the redhead's teeshirt.

Kim stopped her hand from going any further, "you know, I actually wore my nice underwear for this occasion," she smiled as she pulled Shego's hand from her shirt and held it.

"We could still put it to use," replied Shego, kissing the top of Kim's head.

She shook her head and asked, "how'd you find out?"

Shego took Kim's ear in between her teeth, "hmm?" She questioned.

"That you had cancer. How'd you find out?"

Shego stopped what she was doing, "oh, ooooh," she turned on her back and stared at the ceiling for a while.

After what seemed like ten minutes, really it was two, Kim rolled over to look at Shego, propping her head up on her hand.

"I take you don't do the regular check? I know mine are small but I check whenever I remember. Most common cancer after all," she said with a bit of sorrow in her voice.

Shego turned her head to face Kim, "Welllll. You can say you helped, if that changes anything."

Kim just raises a questioning eyebrow and stared at her.

"Okay okay. I was ..." She whispered, almost inaudibly, "masturbating," she looked away quickly and blushed a darker shade of green.

Kim stared at her for a bit. "Did I hear that right? Can you say that again, you know, louder?"

Still looking away, she repeated herself, "I was masturbating, alright? You know, flicking the bean, tending to the garden, uh tapping the tuna? You know..." She trailed off.

Kim burst out laughing, clutching her stomach, rolling on the bed.

"Oh man, Shego. Tapping the tuna," she continued laughing.

"Har har har." Shego replied sarcastically, crossing her arms.

When she finally quieted down she went back to talking, "ohhhhh man, and it was because if me?"

"Yeah," she replied gruffly.

Kim moved slightly on top of Shego, still resting her head on her hand but enough so that they were face to face, "that's sweet, in a creepy and or disgusting sort of way." She started making circles on Shego's stomach with her finger, "I'm glad I can still provide you with entertainment."

Putting her free hand on her she looked at Kim in disbelief, "Are you kidding, have you looked at yourself lately? You don't look a day over 26," she complimented, pecking Kim on the lips.

"Why thank you, I'm not sure I can say the same about you," she grinned and giggled as Shego pinched her side and tickled her a bit.

"Why you little," Shego proceeded to tickle her into submission. They wrestled a bit before Kim got the upper hand and pinned Shego to the bed. "This seems a little familiar," remarked Kim.

"I wouldn't mind being back on the beach in a bikini," she grinned back at the redhead.

Kim took one if her hands and started tracing Shego's figure with it, continuing to use the other hand to keep Shego pinned.

"You know," she traced up her abdomen, "even though these," she traced around her breasts, Shego shuddered slightly, not used to the contact, "may be a little scarred, a little damaged, I still think the rest of you is beautiful." She smiled as Shego blushed and kissed her neck up to her mouth, releasing her hands in the process.

Shego quickly took the opportunity to flip Kim onto her back and take control of the situation, kissing her forcefully.

"Lets just sleep. It's been a long day, alright?" She asked slightly out of breath, laying down ontop of Kim.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course," she replied, hugging Shego to her as if she were going to vanish any minute.

And for the first time in over twenty years the both of them slept well.

Both at ease with the world in each others arms.


End file.
